Presently, various intra-anal surgical devices, such as intraluminal anastomotic surgical staplers (hereinafter "ILS"), require insertion into the colon or intestine through the anus. Certain devices, such as the ILS, have anvil portions removably mounted to the distal end of the device. Generally, the ILS is inserted with the anvil portion attached, however, there are surgical procedures which require inserting the ILS without the anvil portion attached. Typically, the anvil portion is tapered inward toward the tip; however, the distal end portion may have a squared, non-tapered end.
Inserting the ILS into the colon or intestine, through the anus, with the anvil portion removed, may cause irritation and traumatic displacement of the surrounding tissue.
Devices are known in the art to assist in inserting squared end or non-lubricated objects into cavities within the body. Such devices include tampon applicators. However, such devices are not presently used for inserting surgical devices through the anus, nor do they provide a means to prevent over insertion into the body.